My oh Mackenzie
by loveurlife
Summary: Zack and Maya are getting to be really close friends. Then Maya gets a roommate named Mackenzie. Zack starts hanging out with Mackenzie all the time. This make Maya realize all she wants for christmas is Zack!major Zaya maybe even some Cailey ;
1. Mackenzie on deck

A Wish Come True

Zack's P.O.V

"Here you go Maya" I said and reached out to hand the banana fofana to her. Maya's chocolate wavy brown locks bounced as she walked and her dark brown eyes captivated mine. "Thanks Zack." She said and took a sip of her favorite smoothie flavor. "No problamo" I said and smiled. "Uggh I'm just sooo tired I couldn't fall asleep at all last night." She said. "How come?" I asked. "You have the whole suite to yourself without a roommate I would easily fall asleep to silence instead of Marcus's sleep singing." I said wishing I didn't have a roommate like Maya. Or wishing my roommate was Maya, I thought pasting a devilish grin on my face. "Marcus sleep sings?" she asked. "Yes! Last night at like 12 all I heard for 10 minutes was _retainer baby retainer baby retainer retainer retainer baby" _I said. "That's hilarious! And slightly weird." Maya said and smiled. "Anyways what were you saying about a roommate" I asked. "Oh right, anyways I don't I just kind of want a roommate. Maybe it's just a girl thing, but I want someone to talk to all night, paint my nails with, share clothes. It's like having a sister." She said and smiled at the thought. "Yeah that's definitely just a girl thing" I said and Maya laughed. "I just wish I did" She said dreamily. "Well your wish just came true" a voice behind them said.

Maya's P.O.V

The mystery man turned out to be Moseby. "What? Really?" I shrieked. "Yes really" Moseby said and covered his ears. "Sorry, and who?" I asked. Moseby checked his clipboard. "Umm it's a girl by the name of Mackenzie Pyram. She'll be arriving at 3" "Oh my god! This is sooo cool" I said smiling. "Yes it's way cool just be on the deck at 2:58 precisely so you can show her around." Moseby said. "Will do sir" I said and he walked away. "This is so exciting!" I said to Zack. "Congratulations Maya" Zack said and hugged me. He squeezed tightly. I knew Zack liked me and all he'd said it numerous times. Once when he was trying to make me jealous with a girl, he proclaimed in the middle of it that he was in love. The girl thought he was in love with her but he then said it wasn't so I assume it was me. And when we were stuck on London's shoe submarine he said he loved me to my face and I don't know what happened to me but I said I was in love with him too. Of course later I denied it but I still kind of like him. I just don't know if I can trust him I know he's dated every girl on this ship and I'm not in the mood for heartbreak. We pulled away and started talking when I saw Cody and Woody approaching.

Cody's P.O.V

"You know I just realized that sausage tastes amazing with salt and vinegar chips" Woody said licking his fingers as we walked down the hall to the sky deck. "More like disgusting" I said scrunching up my face at the thought. "Don't judge" Woody said. "Uh huh" I said. "So, when are you and Zack heading home for the holidays?" Woody asked. It was December 5th today. "Were leaving when school gets out on the 23rd, like most kids." I said. "yea same. I just wondered because I know Marcus is leaving today for the holiday when we stop in Manhattan." Woody said. "Yea supposedly him and all the rest of the little have big events for every day of December." I said. "I heard. So we won't see him till we get back on the second I guess" Woody said. "Yea" I said. Then the sky deck came into view we walked over to where Maya and Zack were talking at the smoothie counter. "Hey guys!" Woody said to them. "My word woodchucks, what'd you eat a dying skunk" Zack asked as him and Maya fanned the air in front of their noses. "Nope, just sausage with horse radish and salt and vinegar chips." Woody said. "that's twice as bad." Maya said. "You can say that again" I agreed. Then Marcus came up dragging a suitcase with Bailey behind him. Just seeing Bailey (My ex) made my heart melt at her beauty.

Zack's P.O.V.

"Already time to go?" I asked Marcus. "Sadly, yes" Marcus said. "Aww you're gonna miss Mackenzie." Maya said with sympathy. "Who?" Bailey, Cody, Woody, and Marcus said in unison. "It's Maya's new roommate who's boarding the ship at 3" I explained. "yea what Zack said." Maya said. She looked amazing today. She had on a purple top with a white leather jacket over it and dark wash skinny jeans. "Did I hear there's a new girl" London asked appearing from the hallway. 'Yep, Mackenzie" Maya said. "Well as long as I don't have to room with her I'm good." London said. "Well I gotta go bye everyone." Marcus said and went around hugging everyone. A pang of jealousy shot through me when he hugged Maya. He picked up his suitcase again, waved, and headed toward the gangplank. Everyone dispersed except Maya as I looked up at the clock. It was 2:17. "Only 43 more minutes before Mackenzie boards the ship, and you have a new roommate." I said. "Well, I guess I better get ready then" Maya said.

Maya's P.O.V.

"Guess you should" Zack said. "Maybe I could get someone to help me clean up my room a little." I said scanning the deck. Bailey and Cody were awkwardly talking at a table, London was lounging while listening to music, and Woody was in the buffet line talking to Addison. "I could help you" Zack said. "Oh, I don't know Zack" I said. Being alone in a room with him with would definitely push him to make a move. Zack frowned looking very hurt. His electric blue eyes drowning in sorrow. "I understand." He said and wiped a spill off the counter. "I mean I couldn't pull you away from work" I said making excuses. "I get it" he replied. "Well I guess you could come" I said feeling guilty. I actually did want him to go but I didn't want to risk falling for him again. "Nah, Moseby would probably be mad if I left." Zack said. Now I was the one to be disappointed. What had happened to the old Zack who would never pass up a chance to be alone in a room with a girl. Maybe he had changed. I guess he noticed my disappointment because then he added, "I'll meet you here at 2:50 so I can be with you when you meet Mackenzie though" he said. I smiled making him smile. "That sounds good, just dress up a little you Wanna make a good impression." I said. "What?" he asked. "You don't think I look hot in knee socks and an apron" He said smiling his lovable goofy grin. I laughed and walked away. All during cleaning I thought of him. His shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and smile worth a million bucks I was so excited to see him at 2:50 I could hardly stand it. I walked onto the sky deck and there he was. He was wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it and white jeans. He looked sooo cute. "Hey Zack." I called and as I got closer I smelled a whiff of peppermint. Cologne I guessed. "Hey Maya" he said and we talked until 2:58.

Mackenzie's Arrival

Maya's P.O.V.

We sat talking for a while when finally we saw her. She had gorgeous straight blond hair that went a couple inches past her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She almost looked like Zack and Cody's triplet. Her outfit was cute yet probably only she could pull it off. She had a grey sweater dress that went down to her mid calf. Under that she had army green tights tucked into grey uggs. Sticking out of her uggs were teal, green, and pink striped socks. On her head she had an over sized crocheted beanie. She looked amazing. "Oh" Zack said. "My" I added. "Word" we both said at the same time. Mackenzie scanned the deck then looked at us. She waved and we started to walk toward her. "She reminds me of a girl named Alex Russo that came on the ship once." Zack whispered to me. "Was she nice?" I asked. "Very, and she was funny." "Well let's hope Mackenzie's like that too." I said and soon we were over to her. "Hey Mackenzie I'm your new roommate Maya and I was asked to show you around." I said smiling at her.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Mackenzie Pyram. "I'm Zack and I'm just helping Maya" Zack said and stuck out his hand. She shook it. "Well then nice to meet you too." Just then Moseby came up and introduced himself and gave the whole speech. After he left Mackenzie said, "now let's head to our room my luggage is getting heavy!" Mackenzie said lifting the duffel back onto her shoulder. "Let me get it for you" Zack said smiling. "Thank-you" Mackenzie said exasperated and dropped it on his shoulder. "Uphh" Zack said as the weight hit him. "Alright let's head on up to the room." I said and led them there. It was so sweet of Zack to carry her luggage for her I was thinking when Mackenzie snapped me back into reality. "So where are you guys from?" she asked. "I'm from Boston" Zack answered. "I'm from New York, where are you from?" I asked. "We're all near each other I'm from Manhattan." She said.

Mackenzie's P.O.V.

On our way up to the room I noticed that Zack kept staring at Maya like he was in love. Awww. I'd have to ask Maya later if they were going out. I mean they did introduce me together. Whatever though. They looked pretty nice and fun. Maya was really pretty and Zack had potential. I was looking forward to getting to know them. "Alright, here's the suite" Maya said and unlocked it with her key. I walked in Zack trailing me. It looked pretty nice. There were two beds. Maya's had a pink and brown swirled bed. Zack dropped my luggage on my bed. "There you go Mackenzie; I'll leave you two girls to pack." "Bye Zack" Maya and I said. "Bye Maya, er and Mackenzie." Zack said and closed the door behind him. "Awww you two are the cutest couple ever he treats you like you're the only girl on the planet" I said smiling at Maya. "Couple? What? NO!" Maya said. "Well that's not how it appears." I said. Maya smile-sighed. "Look Zack's liked me ever since I boarded this ship…" Maya started and told me all about the submarine, him trying to be friends with her, and everything else. "Awww that's sooo adorable do you like him?" I asked. "Well kind of. And I would go out with him if he weren't such a player. He's dated like every girl on this ship and he's a total prankster. I don't know if I can date someone so high maintenance." She said truthfully. "I hear you. But from my point of view you're the only girl he has eyes for anymore." I said smiling gently at her. Maya shrugged and helped me unpack. After I set up my space me and Maya went down to registration with the teacher Mrs. Tutwieller.

Mrs. Tutwieller's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk grading papers when Maya walked in with the new girl Mackenzie. "Hello girls." I said. "Hey Mrs. T we need to get Mackenzie registered." Maya said. "Of course" I said and the girls walked over to my desk. "Let's see" I said and scanned my finger over my clipboard to find out what she needed. "Alright, here's your schedule you have the same class as the students Maya, Cody, Bailey, Zack, Woody, Addison, and Marcus." I said. "And here's is you textbooks for math, science, social studies, and reading." I said pulling them out from under my desk. "Also, here is your student spending card it allows you money to spend for the semester. But if you spend it all you will have to get on deck jobs like Zack and Cody. So be careful. Alright now some rules. Curfew is 10:00 on weekdays. !0:45 on weekends. If you're caught out past then you will have detention for the next day. Those are all the rules so you and Maya are free to go, good luck Mackenzie." I said and the two girls hurried out the door. After they left I couldn't help but notice how much Mackenzie looked like Zack and Cody.

Zack's P.O.V

"Here you go Woodster a mango tango." I said handing Woody the smoothie. "Thanks Zack" he said. "Want anything Cody?" I asked. "Nah, I had a protein shake this morning." "Whatever you say codes." I said and turned to London. "Want me to refill you berry blast" I asked. "Nope" She said and twirled on her spinning chair. "Bails you want anything?" I asked Bailey who was trying to stop London from spinning. "Yea I'll have a tropical twist" she said. I made the smoothie and handed it to her when Addison came over and for the next twenty minutes we heard non-stop talk about what smoothies she liked and didn't like when Maya and Mackenzie came up. "Finally a distraction" I said. "I heard that" London and Bailey said. "Hey guys" Maya said. "This is my new roommate Mackenzie." She finished and Mackenzie waved and said hey. "Mackenzie, this is Bailey, London, Cody, Woody, Addison, and as you already know Zack." "Nice to meet you all" Mackenzie said. "Zack, Cody, I didn't know you guys had a third twin." London said smiling and pointing. "We don't London and if we did it wouldn't be third twin it would be a triplet" Cody said. "She really does look like you guys" Bailey said. "Well where were you born?" I asked to test the theory. "Manhattan." She answered. "There you go we're not related." Cody said and we all started talking. After a while Woody and Addison went to the Lido deck, and London went to her boutique one of a kind. "Hey Maya would you mind coming to my room for a second you left your earrings there the other night." Bailey said. "Sure, Mackenzie would you mind hanging with Zack for a couple minutes." "Not at all" she said and I smiled.

Mackenzie's P.O.V.

As soon as the two left I said to Zack. "So what's the deal with Maya?" "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean you stare at her 24/7 so do you like her?" "To tell the truth I think I love her." Zack said staring off at the sea. "Really?" I asked thinking how sweet he was. "Really. She's beautiful, funny, smart, sassy, everything." He said. "Well then why don't you ask her out?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "Trust me I have." He said. "But, she still thinks I'm a player and though I was I've changed for her. But now I'm just doing what she says and I'm just being her friend." He said. "Well I'm sorry. Anyways to change the subject you said you grew up in Boston?" She asked. "Yea, our mom was the singing entertainment at The Tipton Hotel so we lived there for a while. That's how we know London and Moseby." Zack said. "Moseby worked at the Tipton Hotel too?" she asked. "Yea, he was the manager. We played so many pranks on him and made his life miserable!" Zack said smiling a goofy grin. "Really? I love pranks how?" I asked. "Well we snuck a horse in the hotel once, made the Chinese singer who was to perform go, stole stuff from Jesse McCartney, snuck into the honeymoon suite, broke every piece of furniture in the amputator's room and sooo much more." Zack said laughing. "That's hilarious" I said. "All the pranks I've ever done on anyone was on my brothers." "You like pranks too?" he asked. "Duh it's hilarious watching people fall for it." I said laughing. "Looks like we have a lot in common." Zack said. "guess we do" I said when Bailey and Maya appeared back on the sky deck. Maya was holding some pearl earrings.


	2. The new bffs

**Hey ya'll this is Ella here. I'm just saying I'm new here so please review and of course I hope you like my story! You can just leave comments, suggestions, anything you like. Enjoy!**

The New Bffs

Maya's P.O.V.

Me and Bailey returned from getting my earring out of her and walked onto the sky deck. At the smoothie counter Mackenzie and Zack were talking, smiling, laughing. "Looks like they're getting along pretty well" Bailey said. "Yep it sure does" I replied with less enthusiasm. I was kind of jealous. What if Zack decided he liked Mackenzie more than me, and she said yes, then I'd never get to go out with him. I don't know, I thought to myself. I'm probably just overreacting. I mean Mackenzie knows we both like each other she wouldn't do something like that. But then again I don't her that well yet maybe she would. If so this was going to be a verry long year. "You guys find something to talk about while we were gone?" bailey asked. "Did you know that Mackenzie here is a pranker much like myself." Zack said grinning. "That'll make Mr. Moseby's day" I said joking around. "That's for sure. But I bet she's not as bad as Zack" bailey said. Then she turned to Mackenzie and asked "Do you do your homework?" "Of course. And by the way could you by chance show me the library?" Mackenzie asked Bailey. "Well there goes us having everything in common." Zack said. "Of course, come right this way" Bailey said and they headed off. "So how do you like her so far?" Zack asked. "She seems really fun but I don't know her that well yet." I said being honest. "yea, she seems pretty cool and my shifts finally over wanna do something?" Zack asked me. "Umm sure do you wanna go for a walk it feels pretty good outside." I said. "Sounds great" he said and held out his hand to escort me. I laughed and hooked my arm in his.

Zack's P.O.V

It felt so good Maya's arm linked in mine. "So where do you wanna walk?" I asked. She unhooked her arm from mine. "I don't know anywhere." She said. "Well that narrows things down" I said and smiled at her. She smiled back. "So Mackenzie's a prankster?" She asked. "That's what I hear, and I've already got a prank I need her help with." I said. "Oh cool" Maya said sounding disappointed. "Did I say something?" I asked. "No why?" "Well it seems like your sad" I said looking into her eyes. "Well, I'm not" She said. "Okay" I answered. We walked around the whole ship twice when I looked at the time. It was 6. "Wanna go grab some pizza?" I asked her pointing to the pizza parlor behind us. "Sure, I guess" she said and we walked in. I kept wondering to myself, is this a date? No I answered quickly. It couldn't be Maya wasn't interested in me like that though I wish she was. But then again, she did wanna go on a walk with me, and she didn't say no to grabbing something to eat. Plus, she did sound sad when I mentioned I was doing things with Mackenzie already. Maybe, she was starting to fall for me, overjoyed at even the thought. She was the first girl I had felt this way about and I really wanted to go out with her more than anything. "Ready to order?" Maya asked snapping me back to reality. "Yea" I said. "Alright well, I'm just gonna text Bailey, and Mackenzie and see if they want to join us." Maya said. "Okay" I answered disappointed.

Bailey's P.O.V.

After I had shown Mackenzie the aquarium, the library, and a couple of other things my cell vibrated. It was from Maya.

**Maya: Hey me and Zack are grabbin pizza if u wanna join**

"Hey Mackenzie, Maya wants to know if we wanted to join her and Zack for pizza" I said. "Umm I don't know if we should." Mackenzie said. "Why not do you not like Zack or Maya?" I asked concerned. "No no course not." She said. "I just happen to know though that Zack likes Maya and Maya kind of likes Zack so maybe them having some alone time would be a good thing." She finished. I thought about the idea. That was pretty smart thinking. I wondered why I couldn't though of something like that. "Smart thinking. I'll tell them we're stopping by the buffet." I said and grabbed my phone to text Maya back.

**Bailey: Srry we r already n line 4 da buffa. He's all yours gitsum! **

**Maya: Haha shut it **

**Bailey: will do **

"Alright then, let's head over to the buffet." I said leading her toward it. "Sounds good" she said. "So, do you really thing that Zack and Maya could hit it off?" I asked curious about the situation. "Oh I hope so; they'd look sooo cute together." Mackenzie said. "yea they would." I said picturing them. "The only reason she won't date him is that he's supposedly been a player and she doesn't wanna get hurt." Mackenzie said. "Yea that's what she told me too, but I can see why she would think that." I said. "You've known him for longer than I have so what do you think?" she asked me. "I think he's really in love this time, but we should probably have Maya talk to Cody. I mean he's his brother and has known him since he was born. He would probably have a pretty good judgment." I said cringing at the thought of Cody. "Ya I guess you're right and I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to you two?" she asked. "Well, we dated for a year and on our one year anniversary we broke up on top of the Eiffel tower." I said stifling back tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry Bailey" She said. "No it's fine."

Maya's P.O.V.

I laughed at Bailey's get some comment. "What?" Zack asked. "OH nothing just something Bailey said" I answered. "Oh are they joining us for dinner?" he asked. "Nah they're eating at the buffet" I said. "That's cool" he said. "Yep" I said and replied back to Bailey. We ordered a medium cheese pizza and sat down at a table. "Well, this is nice." Zack said. "What?" I asked. "Having dinner with you alone kind of like a date?" he said smiling. "Zack, it's not a date just two friends having dinner, and if you call it a date again, you'll be eating alone. Okay?" I said doing a frustrated smile. "Yes ma'am!" Zack said and saluted me. "so what are you going to do now that Marcus is gone and you have the room to yourself?" I asked taking a bite. "I'm putting the beds together so I can sprawl" Zack said. "Nice idea" I said smiling. "To me it is" he said. I smiled and he smiled. I think we might have been having a moment but Cody spoiled it by pulling up a chair and taking a slice of pizza. "Thanks guys you won't believe the day I've had" Cody said. "What? Did your blankey get lost?" Zack asked in a baby voice. "NO! My blankey is in my back pocket but anyways Woody spilled his Mega Gulp Doctor pepper all over my Fractional calculator and now it won't turn on" He said frowning. "Oh no! Now you only have your other 55 hundred calculators to be a nerd with." Zack said. "You're too kind Zack" Cody said. "I'm sorry for your loss Cody." I said trying not to laugh. "Why Thankyou Maya, unlike you Zack, Maya understands the value of the calculator." Cody said. "If you understand the value of your life you'll shut up about your stupid calculator!" Zack said. "Well fine then I'll go express my feelings to Henry Yu." Cody said and walked away.

Mackenzie's P.O.V.

At 7:45ish Zack and Maya walked back onto the deck. They waved at us and started walking over. "Wonder how their date went" Bailey whisper-giggled. "I don't know but I am going to find out" I said. "Hey guys" Zack called and leaned on Baileys chair. "Hey, how was pizza?" Bailey asked. "Good" Maya said and smiled right at us. "That's good" I said. "Alright Ladies I'm gonna head out and meet Woody" Zack said. "Night Zack" we all said. "Night girls, Maya" he said and walked off into the night. "Awww!" me and bailey said at the same time. "Be quiet!" Maya said. "How was your date?" Bailey asked. "It wasn't a date and it was fine I guess nothing happened." Maya said. "Well, me and Bailey talked and we think we have an answer to you debate over Zack." I said. "What? Line every girl on this boat up and see who he chooses?" Maya asked sarcastically. "No" Bailey said and rolled her eyes kiddingly. "Ask Cody" I said. "Why?" Maya asked. "Because, Cody has known Zack for 16 years. He knows if Zack is serious about you or not." Bailey said. "Fine, I guess I'll talk to him" Maya said and trudged off toward his room. "Can I come hang in your room Bailey?" I asked her. "Course!" Bailey said and we headed off too. When we got their London was doing her nails. "Hey Bailey, hey Mackenzie, you know that's a long name can I call you Kenzie, or Kenz, Or Mack possibly?" London asked. "Sure, you can call me Kenz." I said. "Ooh I like that I think I'll call you that too!" Bailey said. "Could you pass me the sparkly pink nail polish Kenz?" London asked and I passed it to her. "Sparkly" London said as soon as she got it.

Maya's P.O.V.

I Knocked on Cody's door. "Hey Maya" he said when he answered it. He already had on his plaid pajama pants and a white shirt. "Hey sorry to bother you but can I come in?" I asked. "Sure, what's up?" he asked and closed the door behind us. "It's about Zack" I said. "I see" he answered. "Well, I don't know if I like him and I was wondering if you could help. I've heard from everyone that he's a player and well I like him and would go out with him but the only problem is I don't wanna be his one week fling. I don't want him to cheat on me or find another girl and break my heart the next day" I said honestly. "Trust me I know. I'm guessing you're coming to me to ask me what I think right?" "Right" I answered. "Well, I know Zack was a player but since you came along he really has changed. Completely. I see the way he stares at you. It's like you're the only girl on this planet. He actually told me he was in love with you. He's never said that before. I really do think he has changed, but I don't know if it's for good. He's a great guy that would never intend to hurt you in any way at all. If you take my word for it he won't dump you. You have to make you own decision though Maya, listen to your heart. That's the best advice I can give you." "Thanks Cody you've really helped." I said and started for the door. "Anytime Maya and don't worry I won't mention this to Zack." "thanks and bye" I said and headed to Bailey's room to get Mackenzie.

Mackenzie's P.O.V. 

"So what are you going to do?" I asked Maya after she explained what had happened with Cody and we were sitting in our room in our Pj's. "I don't know. I'm not going to go out with him just yet but soon I will. I think." Maya said. "It looks like you're still confused." I said to her. "I am Kenz. I really am." She said. Oh btw my new nickname had spread already. "Well, how bout you just sleep on it tonight, Okay?" I said. "Sounds good. Night Kenz." "night May" I said and she flicked the lights off.

12 days later…

Zack's P.O.V.

Over the past week me and Mackenzie had become like best friends. We pranked Moseby together, had pizza eating contests everything. She was sooo cool and different from everyone else. Like today she was wearing ripped jeans and under the holes were fishnet tights. She had on an oversized sweater and a gold hoop necklace on top. While we were sitting we saw Moseby sit down at a table near the back writing something in a red notebook. "Let's go see what Moseby's up to" Kenz said and I followed. "Hey Mr. Moseby" I said. He snapped the notebook shut and put it in the middle of his stack of books. "What do you want?" he asked. "What were you writin there?" Kenz asked. "Just stuff work stuff." He said and walked away. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Kenz?" I asked. "Moseby's got a diary!" She said. "Bingo!" I said. "Let's see where he puts it." Kenz said and we started to follow him. He went behind his desk and began feverishly. We went to the outside deck and tried to look at him through the porthole that's right behind his desk. "I can't reach it" Kenz said. "Neither can I" I said. "Let me get on your back" Kenz said and I let her hop on. "Can you see anything?" I asked. "Yea he's still writing, we need to get him to stop." She said. "Alright, just let me get out my handy dandy cell phone and make a complaint." I said. I called the Lobby and Moseby picked up. "Marian Moseby speaking" he said. "Hello Marian I would like to report a rat in our room please come at once" I said in the deepest voice I could. "what room sir?" he asked. "Um 227" I said. "Alright sir I'm on my way" Moseby said. I hung up my phone. "Alright, he put it under the desk…" Mackenzie started. "Hey guys" Maya said and me and Mackenzie both fell down startled. "Now's not the time to talk Maya." I said. "OH" Maya said and walked away. "Nice goin Romeo" Mackenzie said. "what'd I do?" I asked. "You just told the girl you liked that basically she couldn't hang out with us." Mackenzie said. "I'll talk to her later." I said. "We need to get that diary." We went in the Lobby and had it in a couple of seconds. "Alright were should we go to read?" I said. "How bout the library?" Mackenzie suggested. "Sure, it wouldn't hurt to find out were that is." I said with a grin and we walked away.

Maya's P.O.V.

MY eyes stung with tears. Zack was such a jerk and still a player. I Couldn't believe I had fallen for him. He had never changed. Now that Mackenzie had come he was always around her and no duh he liked her. She was beautiful, smart, and liked to play pranks. All the things Zack wanted. It didn't matter though. I went up to Bailey's room. Me, Bailey, and London were deciding on dresses for the Christmas/Hanukah, Kwanza dance tomorrow. I walked past the library on the way there after getting a smoothie and saw Zack and Mackenzie huddled over a book laughing. When has Zack ever read? I asked myself. I hurried up to Bailey's room. After we chose my outfit I headed back down to the sky deck. Zack and Mackenzie saw me and headed over. "You'll never believe what we just read Maya!" Zack said excitedly. "I'm sorry Zack but now is not the time to talk" I said mad and started to walk away. Zack turned me around. "Maya I'm sorry about that it's just that…" "It's just that what Zack you wanted alone time With Mackenzie. You never changed Zack you're still the player you were when I came on this ship." I said and sprinted away. A couple seconds later Mackenzie approached me. "Nothing happened between me and Zack I promise." She said and put her arm around me. "I don't like him like that and he still likes you. He talks about you all the time. The only reason we were together is that we stole Moseby's diary. It had all sorts of things in it like he has a secret crush on Mrs. T, and that he actually likes Zack deep down. Come one me and Zack have to show you." Mackenzie said and pulled me up. "That's all that happened?" I asked. "That's it." Mackenzie said. "I believe you Kenz." I said and hugged her. "Just for the future Maya. I'm not a hugger." Kenz said and I laughed.

Mackenzie's P.O.V

We walked back to the sky deck and saw Zack sitting in talking to Woody. "Just a sec woodster. I need to clear some things up." Zack said and walked over to Maya. "Look Maya, I'm sorry to hurt you I didn't me to and nothings going on between me and Mackenzie I swear. There's only one girl on this ship that I like and she still hasn't said yes yet." Zack said. "It's okay" Maya said and they hugged. "And maybe I can make it up to you by this" Zack said and pulled out two tickets to the dance. "that helps. But what would help even more is if I saw Mr. Moseby's diary." Maya said smiling. "Will do Mackenzie show it to her." Zack said to me. "Umm Zack you have the diary." I said. "No I don't you do" he said. "Oh crap" I said. "We left it in the library" He finished. "Alright let's make this intresting." Maya said. "The person who gets the diary first gets to make the other put it back alone." Maya said and pulled out her phone to record it. "I can accept the challenge." Zack said. "So can I" I said and me and Zack spit shook. "On your marks get set gooo!" Woody shouted and we started to run. Good thing I had worn my chucks today so I could run. I Got slightly ahead when Zack jumped on my back. "Gosh Zack! Get off" I said tumbling to the ground and laughing. Just then Mr. Moseby opened his office door. Zack leaned up against the side and I waved from the floor. "Do I want to know?" Mr. Moseby asked. "Not exactly" We answered. "Alright" Mr. Moseby said and walked by. Zack got ready to run again and me still on the floor pulled his leg out from under him. "and stay down!" I yelled getting up. In the end I won because right when he was about to grab the book I yelled, "Oh Maya's checkin you out!" "where?" he asked and I snatched the book. Plus, when he tried to put the book back a couple hours later Mr. Moseby caught him and he landed himself a detention!

**Thanks everyone for reading! I will try to upload a new chapter each day. OH yeah if you write a review I will make sure to thank you in my chapter notes at the beginning of each one! So review! Luhv you awl! ~Ella**


	3. dance classes and plans

**Heyyyy guys! Hope you liked my last chapter! I absolutely love writing this story sooo much! I'm writing a chapter a day so I can finish it by the time school comes along sooo yeah! R&R please! (read and review****) Oh yeah and thankyou doctor14force and mayzing. Ya'll made my day! Luhv ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series. **

Dance class and plans

Woody's P.O.V.

"Good morning class" Mrs. T said. "Morning" We all answered back. "As you all know today we are going to have a dance class instead of regular class in honor of the holiday dance tonight. So we have the cruise dance directors Georgia and Devon teaching us how to shag, and tango." Mrs. T said. "Ugh" the class said in a sigh. "I was actually kind of excited though. I get to ask Addison to dance and that beats most everything, well except having a personal hot dog vendor. That would be awesome! "Alright so to get ready everyone please choose a partner before we go to the ballroom" Mrs. T said. Quickly I asked Addison who said yes!

Zack's P.O.V.

Right as Mrs. T said to find a partner I scanned the room for Maya. When I saw her I started to walk over to her. "Since I already asked you to the dance would you practice with me this afternoon?" I asked her and held out my hand to her. "I guess" she said and took it. "Good" I said and we looked around. Logan went over and asked Mackenzie to dance. Today she was wearing boyfriend jeans with grey patchwork chuck Taylors that of course had socks sticking above them. Her top was a raspberry tank top with a long white cardigan that was belted at the waist. Then I looked at Cody, it looked like he was going to ask Bailey but Holden approached her before he could. So he went over and asked Reina. London got asked by a kid named Derek. After that I focused my attention back on Maya. "You look pretty today" I said. She was wearing a purple sweater over yellow top and white jeans. "Thanks" she said and blushed a little. Stopping the awkwardness Mrs. T then said "Alright everyone follow me to the ballroom." We all followed her out the door and into the room. The dance instructors were already waiting for us. "Children are you ready to learn to dance?" asked Devon. No one answered. "Well alright let's begin, grab your partners and find a spot on the dance floor." Georgia said. I walked Maya to a spot near the middle. "Okay, boys put your hand on her lower back like so." Devon said and put his hand on Georgia's lower back. "And gals, put you hand on his shoulder like so" Georgia said putting her hand on Devon's shoulder. Me and Maya did what they said. It felt sooo right.

Maya's P.O.V

I put my hand on Zack's shoulder and he put his hand on my waist. I felt good to say the least. "Alright, first we are going to learn how to shag." After teaching us the steps he had us do a practice run. Zack twirled me in and out, and we did lots of other moves. It was tons of fun. Zack preformed all the moves effortlessly while I had to work pretty hard. It was still better than any dance I've ever done before though. Next we did the tango. That was fun, especially when the guys got to dip us. When Logan tried to dip Mackenzie, Mackenzie said. "You can't possibly expect me to let you dip me can you" and back away. The instructor finally made her do it though and me and Zack clapped when she did. After we learned those two dances. The instructors decided to teach us how to do-si-do for fun. "Alright!" Bailey exclaimed excitedly. "Well this should be interesting." Zack said smiling. "Agreed." I said. We started the dance then. "Swing your partner round and round swing the girl right on into town" Georgia sang. Finally, class was over after a while. We all filed onto the sky deck for lunch. "Time for me to go, me, London, and Bailey are heading to the spa!" I said and ran off after the two leaving Cody, Mackenzie, and Zack on deck. Addison and Woody had gone to the game room.

Cody's P.O.V.

"Why aren't you going to the spa?" I asked Mackenzie. "Well, London invited me but spas ain't my thing." She said. "Ain't not a word" I answered. "In my dictionary it is. You got a problem with that?" She asked inching closer to me like she was going to fight. "Not at all" I said shrinking in my chair. "Good" she answered and sat back down. "To talk about more important things now what should I get Maya for Christmas?" Zack asked. "How about something homemade?" Mackenzie suggested. "Bailey always liked those sorts of things." I said agreeing with her. "That's a good idea Kenz but what should I make we're exchanging presents in two days." Zack said. "Well how bout a picture frame?" I offered. "We don't have any pictures together." He said glumly. "I've got it! You could make her a heart shaped picture frame out of blue felt and card board, and put little white cotton balls like snow at the top. At the bottom you could write a cute little message." Mackenzie said. "That's sounds good, but theres still the problem about the picture." Zack said. "Well how about at the dance we take one of you two slow dancing." I suggested. "That's a great Idea!" Mackenzie said excitedly. "And if you wanted to add something, you could pick up something at port tomorrow." I added. "That's where I'm getting all you guys presents." Mackenzie said. "Me too" I agreed. "me three." Zack said. "And it sounds like a plan. Now we've just gotta figure out a time to make it when Maya won't get suspicious." He added. "Well how about tonight after curfew me and Cody come and help you. When Maya's asleep." Mackenzie said. "Will you do it Codes?" Zack asked. "Sure but I will go back to my room after thirty minutes and Mackenzie can stay and finish it with you because I need my rest." I said. "Of course you do man." Zack said hitting my back. "Alright, try to get her to be your girlfriend tonight Zack. Work your magic on her. It'll make it even more special." Mackenzie said. "Come on guys. We should probably go get the supplies and put it in Zack's room now before Maya gets back from the spa." I said getting up. "Great idea." Zack said and off we went.


	4. Gettin ready for the night of nights

**Bonjour to all my fan fiction friends! Welcome to chapter four of my oh Mackenzie! I've had so much fun working on this story! Can't wait to see what really happens to Zack and Maya! Whoop whoop! Alright well enjoy the story folks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or its characters.**

Getting ready for the night of nights!

Maya's P.O.V.

"So we're bringing our clothes down to London and Bailey's suite?" Mackenzie asked as we prepared to go to the other girls cabin and get ready for the dance. "Yep." I answered grabbing my dress, shoes, bag of make-up, and other things I would need. "Ready to go Kenz?" I asked. "Ready." She said grabbing one last thing and heading out. We walked down to Bailey's cabin and knocked. "Who is it?" London asked. "Who do you think?" I asked. "A butler daddy sent me to make up for me going to this stupid sea school?" London guessed still not opening the door. "NO! It's Maya and Mackenzie your friends from this stupid sea school." Mackenzie answered impatiently. London opened the door. "Well, if you put on this," she said holding a black and white maid uniform. "You could be a maid." "No can do sister!" Mackenzie said. "Where's bailey?" I asked sitting down on a bed. "In the bathroom." London said. Just then the door opened. Bailey came out. She was wearing a pale green dress that went down to her knees. It had small straps so bailey had put a crème sparkly long sleeved top under it. She looked gorgeous. "Bailey you amazing" Mackenzie said in awe. "Absolutely." I agreed. "Yea, you're verging on pretty-tabulous farm girl." London said. "Thanks guys! Now you need to put on your dresses." She said. "The bathrooms open" she finished. "I'll take it." Mackenzie said and headed in. "While we wait Bailey, I'll do your hair." I said. "I call make-up!" London said and hurry scooted over. "How about we curl it?" I asked. "Sounds great." She answered and I pulled out their curling iron. After I finished curling a couple strands Mackenzie walked out. She had on a black body hugging dress that had the top part above her boobs and on her sleeves was crocheted flowers. IT was very pretty. She had gold pearls as a necklace. Her shoes were black ankle boots with gold studs on them and her socks sticking out of them were gold with one black stripe. On her right hand was a black glove with a pinned on golden M. She looked absolutely amazing.

Mackenzie's P.O.V.

All the girls stared at me their mouths wide open when I walked in. "What?" I asked kind of confused. "You look absolutely hot-tacular." London said gaping. "Sexy" Maya said. "Beautiful" bailey replied. "Awww thanks you guys." I said gushing. I didn't think I looked that good, but I must have if London Tipton called me hot-tacular. "Your welcome" They all replied. "Alright, you're up Maya." I said sitting down to curl Bailey's hair. "Gotcha." Maya said and headed into the bathroom. After a couple minutes I had finished curling Bailey's hair. "Awww Bailey you look great." I said as the bathroom door opened. Maya had on a red strapless dress with a short black leather jacket over it. She looked a sexy bad girl. "Dang you look like a hot and smokin motorcycle babe" I said staring at her. "Definitely" London said. "Agreed." Bailey replied. "thanks guys." Maya said. "Alright bailey your make-up is finished." London said backing away from the mirror. "Oh London you did incredible." Bailey said. "Wow London you're good." I said. "Very good." Maya echoed. "Speaking of London it's your turn." Bailey said. I sat down and started scrunching my hair by mixing hair resort and hair spray. A little after I had finished London came out. "Do I look hot-mazing or what?" She asked posing. "Hot-mazing of course." Bailey said. "Hot-mazing for sure." I said. "Agreed." Maya said. She had on a 1 shoulder dress with a red top and gold feathered skirt. She had on gold tights and red pumps. Her hair was up in a really pretty bun type thing. Maya ended up leaving her tousled waves down. I put my hair up leaving my bangs and a couple strands down. As everyone was finishing up their makeup, Bailey sat down near me. "Bailey, you look really pretty" I said. "I wish Cody would think so" she said sadly. "But instead of me he asked stupid Reina." She said tears forming in her eyes. "Trust me from what Zack told me and Maya the other day he still likes you." I said. "Then why didn't he ask me to the dance?" She asked quietly. "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't know if you still like him. Or maybe Holden asked you before he could." I said. "It doesn't matter you're going with Holden and going to have a great time with him and hopefully get Cody to come to his senses in the making." Maya said. "Yea I guess you're right." Bailey said.

In Zack's room….

Zack's P.O.V.

"How does this look?" I asked Cody who was rummaging through his closet. "When did you start caring how you look?" Cody asked me pulling out a black sports coat. I had on a red sports coat, a white shirt, and white jeans. We had to incorporate Christmas colors Mrs. T had said. "I started caring when Maya started saying yes." I said annoyed. "What do you think Woodster?" I asked Woody. "I like it." He said. "I agree." Cody said. "thank you Woodchuck, Codes." I said and sprayed on some mountain man cologne. Woody had on a green coat over a red shirt and green corduroys. I ran a comb through my hair. "What are you gonna wear Codes?" I asked. I'm thinking about his he said pointing to the bed. It was a black sports coat, a red t-shirt, and white jeans. Cody pulled out an ironing board and started to iron is jacket. "what in the world are you doing?" I asked. "Ironing my clothes, I wanna look nice." Cody said. "What girl cares whether your clothes are wrinkly or not?" Woody asked taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich. "Well Bailey did." Cody said defensively. "If you took a bite out of reality you'll remember you're going with Reina." Zack said "Well, I wish I was going with Bailey." Cody said softly. I went over and patted him on the back. "Trust me from what Maya and Mackenzie say about Bailey she totally still likes you." I said. "Then why is he going with Holden?" Cody asked. "OH I don't know cuz you didn't ask her to go with you" I said. "Don't worry Cody, you'll have fun with Reina and maybe Bailey will realize what's she's missing." Woody. "Yea I guess you're right." Cody said.

Cody's P.O.V.

After I finished ironing my clothes I put it on. The last time there was a school dance we had to relive 50 times in a row. This time would be different though there was no possible way of this day repeating itself so I had only one chance to win Bailey back over. I could do it though I had done it once before. Snapping back into reality I noticed Zack and Woody playing basketball on the mini hoop Zack had over the bed. "He's going, he's going and slam dunk!" Zack cried. "10 points for me!" "what? You're only supposed to get 2 points." Woody said. "Not for a slam dunk" Zack said. "Well that stinks" Woody said talking a bite of h is sandwich. "Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for the dance?" I asked. "Us guys, unlike you finished like 30 minutes ago" Zack said. "Oh be quiet Zack. The only reason it took me longer is because I care about my clothes. Girl look for that in guys you know." I said defending myself. "Yea, that's why all the girls are falling all over you." Zack said laughing. Woody held up his hand for a high five. "Shut up" I said. "Alright let's get going the dance floor is waiting." Zack said opening the door.

**Thanks for reading everyone! R&R Pu-lease! OH yea like the chapter title? Reference to High School Musical senior year! **


	5. dancing the night away

**Hola Senor's and senoritas! This is loveurlife here! Are you ready for the next chapter of My oh Mackenzie? I hope you are! Please R&R! Special shout out to Man of faith! You put a smile on my face sweetheart! So let's get started, buckle up because here comes…**

Dancing the night away

Zack's P.O.V.

Me and the guys headed out the door and went to pick up our dates. On my way over I met up with Logan who was going to pick up Mackenzie. Supposedly, London, Maya, Mackenzie and Bailey had all met up in London and Bailey's room. "So you like Mackenzie?" I asked Logan. "Yea I do. She's super hot." Logan said. I got a little defensive there. Mackenzie was like my sister or my best friend I didn't want some punk using her. "Is there anything else you like about her?" I asked. "Well, she's smart, good hearted, different, and I don't know I just get flustered every time I see her. What's up with the questions though?" Logan asked. "I don't know." I said as we reached there door. I felt better knowing Logan really liked her. Logan knocked. We heard squealing from inside. Behind us Holden, and Derek (London's date) appeared. Bailey opened the door. "Hello boys." She said looking pretty hot in a green dress. She walked past us to Holden. "Ready to go Holden?" she asked. "Yep" he said and they walked down to the ballroom. Next London came out looking near perfect in a gold and red dress. "Let's go Derek." She said and they walked off. Next Mackenzie came out. God she looked good in a black dress with hints of gold. "Dang, girl you clean up nice." I said to her. She smiled. "You too. And do I smell soap on you?" she asked. "Yep, I wanted to clean up for Maya." I said proudly. "Yea I'm not buying it. It's probably the smell of Logan drifting off to you." She said smiling. "Haha. Very funny. Now where's Maya?" I asked. "In the bathroom we'll wait with you though." Mackenzie said. "Right Logan?" "Right" he said wrapping his arm around her waist. Then Maya came out. "Alright Logan we can go." She said and whispered in my ear "Get some big boy." "I intend to" I said. Maya looked absolutely stunning. She had on a red strapless dress with a leather jacket. She looked totally sexy. "Are you checking me out?" she asked. "Maybe" I said. "Make any moves on me other than dancing and the only thing you'll be checking out of is the hospital which is were you'll be after I finish with you Ok?" she said. "Feisty." I said and offered my arm to escort her. She took it and we started walking toward the sky deck.

Maya's P.O.V.

The first thing I noticed when I got to the sky deck was how many guys were hanging around Mackenzie. She was flirting and laughing. "Mackenzie got lucky tonight." Zack said following my gaze. "haha. Well she does look good." I said looking at Zack. "Not as good as you." He said. I didn't answer instead I said, "There's Cody let's go say hi." "Whatever you say." Zack said and followed me over to Cody and Reina. The dreidel song was playing. "Hey codes, Reina." Zack said patting Cody on the back. "Hey Zack. Maya you look lovely." Cody said. I smiled. "Thanks you look good too, and almost the same as Zack." I said noticing the similarity of their outfits. "Just for the record I got dressed first. Cody was too busy ironing his clothes. Something he said impressed the ladies." Zack said with a snicker. "It surely got my attention." Reina said. Cody shifted uncomfortably. "Let's go talk to Woody and Addison." Zack said pulling me towards them. "We'll come with you" Cody said obviously not wanting to be alone with Reina. "I don't really wand to" Reina said rubbing his bicep. "Or not." Cody said. I felt bad for Cody being left behind be I still walked with Zack over to Woody and Addison. "Hey!" Addison said doing some spastic dance. "Hey woody and Addison." I said. "Hey Woodchuck, Addie." Zack said. "Ooh Addie, I like that name it's kind of cute and a little more girly than Addison, but I don't know if I want to be more girly than an Addison." Addison said talking faster than a racecar. "Calm down Addison. I was just playing." Zack said patting her shoulder. "Alright." Addison said. Then the song Jingle Bell Rock came on. "Alright Ladies and gents, it's time to shag grab a partner, the best couple gets one point added to their Miss and Mr. Holiday total. At the end of the night the couple with the most points and votes, gets crowned Mr. and Mrs. Holiday." Mrs. T said. "Join me?" Zack asked offering a hand. I took it.

Cody's P.O.V.

"Will you dance with me Cody?" Reina asked with a devilish grin on her face. "Uh sure I guess" I stammered not wanting to hurt her feelings. Reina was pretty and all but I had no feelings for her. We started to shag and she stayed really close, I danced as stiff as a board. I wished I was dancing with Bailey then I would be having lot's of fun like Zack and Maya I thought. I saw them dancing in the middle. They were smiling, wearing their hearts on their sleeves. They looked as if they had won the lottery dancing with each other. They were dancing next to Logan and Mackenzie. Several guys were crowded around them staring at Mackenzie and Maya. All the rest of the guys were huddled around Bailey and London. Seeing them with Bailey sent a pang of jealousy through me. "Is something wrong?" Reina asked caressing my face. "Nope, nothing at all what could possibly be wrong?" I asked starting to sweat a little. "Cody what's up?" Reina asked. "Look Reina." I said starting to tell the truth. "The truth is I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship after Bailey. What I had with her was special and I'm just not over it yet." I said. It felt good to get that off my chest. Reina slapped me. "God! Thanks for taking advantage of me. What did you think I was? Some kind of toy that you can play with until another one comes out. Why'd you even bring me here other than to break my heart." Reina said. People were looking now. "Don't you dare slap Cody!" Bailey said coming to my rescue. "Yea paws off girlfriend." London said. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you too were still dating." Reina said angrily. "Were Not!" Bailey said. "Oh yea so you expect me to believe that he dumped me for you and you stood up for her just out of the blue." Reina said. "You dumped me for her?" Bailey asked. "Bailey I would dump anyone for you." I said sincerely. "Awww Cody your so sweet." I said hugging him. "Kiss her! Kiss her!" I heard Zack say and the crowd start chanting. I kissed Bailey with all the passion I could muster up. When we finished, the sky deck erupted in cheers then went back to hanging out.

Zack's P.O.V.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" I started to chant and soon the whole deck had joined in. They kissed and everyone started clapping. "Awww that's so sweet!" Maya said. "Yea, they needed to be back together." I said. "For sure." Mackenzie said. She and Logan had danced beside us. "I wish another couple would kiss too." Mackenzie said a devilish grin on her face told me, she was talking about me and Maya. "I wish so too." I said winking at Mackenzie. "I know Woody and Addison are sooo cute. He needs to make a move on her." Maya said staring at them. "Yep. That's what I meant." Mackenzie said patting Maya on the back. "Thanks for trying." I whispered to her and Logan. "No prob. And trust me we have more tricks up our sleeves." Mackenzie said. "We do?" Logan asked. "Yes. We do." Mackenzie said and dragged Logan away. "What'd she say?" Maya asked. "She said they had to go through." I said thinking it up on the spot. "Oh." Maya said. "Alright and the cutest couple for that song was Bailey and Cody." Mrs. T said. Even though they didn't dance it was a blessing to have them back together. Everyone clapped as the spotlight went on them. I walked over there with Maya behind me. Maya started to talk to Bailey so I went over to Cody. "Congrats Bro." I said high fiving him. "Thanks Zack." Cody said smiling. "Now we just have to get you and Maya together." He said. "I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon if it does at all." I said. I had kind of lost hope over time. "Well for your sake I hope it does, but if not there are plenty of fish in the sea." Cody said smiling. I said that a lot to him when he had just broken up with Bailey. "True." I said. "Alright. Now it's time for a little do-si-doing." Mrs. T said and began to play the song Grandma got run over by a reindeer. "Let's see what ya'll can do." She finished. "Yee haw!" Mackenzie said. She then pretended to have a lasso and spun around. Everyone laughed. "Yea with a partner preferably." Mrs. T said. "Fun!" Bailey exclaimed and grabbed Cody. We did a quick little do-si-do. IT was somewhat fun. Then me and Maya went to talk to some friends while some traditional Kwanza songs played.

Mackenzie's P.O.V.

As some traditional Kwanza songs played I told Logan my plan. "Alright we have got to get everyone to vote for Zack and Maya to win." I told him. Basically, this whole night I had devoted to getting them together. "Whatever." He said. "Are you mad at me?" I asked. "No, but I thought when I asked you to come with me tonight we would actually be hanging out together, not you with you trying to get everyone else together except for us." He said. "Maybe we already are together." I said and kissed him. "Maybe we are." He said smiling. "Well now that, that's cleared up will you help me." I asked. "Of course." He said. "good." I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Then we went around telling everyone to vote for them. After a while we got to where Reina and Holden were standing. "Please vote for Zack and Maya." I said. "What is this a campaign to win Mrs. And Mr. Holiday?" Holden asked. "Yes it is. We have flyers in my cabin." I said sarcastically. "Well as long as Bailey and Cody don't win im happy." Reina said. "Alright see you guys." I said and walked away. "We're done now." I said to Logan. "You're breaking up with me what did I do?" Logan asked frantically. "No, no. I mean we're done telling people to vote for Zack and Maya." I said patting his arm. "We have just begun." I said smiling. "Alright. Now everyone it is time to cast your vote for Mr. and Mrs. Holiday please grab a slip of paper from the back table and write down you favorite male and female." Mrs. T said. I went over to the table with Logan and cast my vote.


	6. All i wanted for christmas

**Good day lady and gents! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a serious case of writers block! **** Any-a-ways hope you awl luhv this chapter guess who wins Mr. and Mrs. Holiday? Haha **** I bet you can guess!**

Maya's P.O.V

I went over to the voting table and found myself writing Logan and Mackenzie on the small slip of paper. They were pretty cute together. I noticed that Zack put Cody and Bailey down on his. That was sweet of him to think of his brother. After he cast his vote Zack said "Want to go have dessert with Cody, Bailey, Mackenzie, and Logan while we wait for the results?" "Sure" I said. We started walking over very close to each other. Sometime before we got over there his hand slipped into mine. Our shoulders brushed with each step and sparks shot down my body. It was official. I was in LOVE with Zackary Martin. I looked over at him and caught his eye. He flashed an a thousand watt smile making his eyes crinkle and shine. When we got to the table he pulled out and pushed in my chair for me. Mackenzie was smiling at me and Cody and Bailey were too lost in each other eyes. We ordered chocolate moose and some smoothies. After about thirty minutes of talking and ma and Zack sneaking peeks at each other Mrs. Tutwieller said "Alright everyone gather around the stage so we can announce Mr. and Mrs. Holiday for this year." Everyone cheered and gathered around. I stood really close to Zack. Mackenzie and Logan were standing on one side of me and Zack and Cody and Bailey on the other. "Who do you think won?" Zack asked. "I seriously have no clue." I said. He looked at the stage and wrapped his hand behind his back. I noticed the two fingers on his right hand were crossed. It made me smile. "This years winner are…."

Zack's P.O.V.

"Zack and Maya!" Mrs. Tutwieller finished saying. "Yes!" I said and hugged Maya. "Head on up to the stage you two." Mrs. Tutwieller said motioning us up. Me and Maya hooked arms and started toward the stage. As I passed Mackenzie I tapped her arm and whispered "Thankyou" knowing how she had gotten everyone to vote for us. I looked at Maya. She looked beautiful and her smile was the brightest that I had ever seen it. Seeing her made me smile more. Finally we reached the stage as everyone finished up clapping. "Good job guys. Now it's time for the crowning of Mr. and Mrs. Holiday." Mrs. Tutwieller said and handed me the tiara and Maya the crown. "You first Zack." Mrs. T said. I gently placed the silver tiara on her soft hair. "Now you Maya." Mrs. T said. I bent down a little and she placed the matching silver crown on my head. I felt sparks as her hands touched my hair. "Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Holiday!" Mrs. T said smiling. I bowed and Maya curtsied. The crowd erupted in cheers and hollering. I locked eyes with Cody. He gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back. I was glad he was back with Bailey. I had never seen goofy old Cody more happy with any girl. Not that there had been many. I snickered at the thought. "Alright, now time for the Mr. and Mrs. Holiday dance." Mrs. T said and motioned us to go back to the sky deck. For the song for us to dance to they had chosen Smile by Uncle Cracker. She put her arms around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her neck. The music started. Other couples joined us on the dance floor. There was a spotlight on us though. We got closer as the music kept on going. Near the second chorus Maya rested her head on my chest. It felt so right. I breathed in her perfume and got lost in the song.

Mackenzie's P.O.V.

I smiled as Zack and Maya were dancing. They were so cute together. Maya's head was on his chest and Zack was holding her very close. I noticed Mrs. T even gushing at how cute they were. I pulled out the camera I had in my purse, and snapped the shot of them dancing. It was adorable. "Isn't that so cute?" I asked Logan. "Yes very" he said not even looking. I knew he wanted to hang out with me instead of helping me with them. "Thankyou Logan for helping." I said kissing him. "I'll help you anytime if that's the reward." He said. I play slapped him. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and when I come back will you dance with me?" He asked. "Of course." I said and smiled. As soon as he walked away a guy named Derek who had been hitting on my earlier came up to me. "Hey babe." He said smiling. "Don't babe me." I replied starting to walk away but he held me back by my arm. "Listen. My roommates left for winter break, so I've got the room to myself. What do you say to me and you heading on up and getting in bed?" He said smiling a mischevious grin. I put on a fake smile that matched his. "I Like the sound of that." I said. Zack was walking over and I saw his jaw drop. I smiled and rolled my eyes at Zack to let him know what I was doing. "Really?" he asked. "uh huh. But you know what I like the sound of better?" I asked. He smiled again. "What?" he asked. "This." I said and slapped him across the face. I heard Zack laugh. Derek winced in pain as he said "Bad choice" and walked away. Zack came over. "Good one." He said smiling. "Thanks." I answered. "So for tonight I found a quote for the frame." Zack said. "What?" I asked. "All I wanted for Christmas was to have someone to love and I got the best there was." He said. I smiled at how sweet it was. "It's really sweet and you're gonna have to write extra small." I said smiling. "Do you like it though?" he asked. "I love it" I said patted him on the back and watched him walk away.


End file.
